


Happy Birthday Sakura Uchiha 2020

by Manika18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Other, Prose Poem, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Just a short poem for the Birthday Girl ☺🌸
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Sakura Uchiha 2020

Posted on: 200327

* * *

* * *

_Cherry Tresses 🌸_   
_Gleaming Emeralds✨_   
_Confident Fists 👊_   
_Gentle Smiles ☺_   
_A generous mother_   
_And a selfless lover_   
_Like a beautiful flower,_   
_you've bloomed~♥_   
_You're a Queen—_   
_self-groomed._

* * *

* * *

Happy Birthday to the best Kunoichi, Medic, Lover and Mother ☺


End file.
